Finding the Moon
by LupsandTnks
Summary: The Cullens lost Renesmee as a baby when she was kidnapped by a vampire. But instead of being raised by the vampire elite,she makes her way make to USA and spends the next years alone waiting for her life to change. But the War isnt over.J/R R/Other
1. Chapter 1

-1**AN: So I've about finished "Who We Are" And I've been trying so hard to think of an idea for a story that will blow your mind as much as this one has, and then it came to me.! Actually I've been playing with the idea, daydreaming about the idea, and even thinking of the first chapters for the past month or so. I thought I'd get down the first chapter, show it to you, and then you guys can tell me where to go from there. Sound good?**

**The song for this chapter is "Stand Still Look Pretty." by The Wreckers**

**So you know what's going on, and it will be explained more in the next chapter:**

**Renesmee was lost by the Cullens. Sounds impossible doesn't it. Well, instead of being taken by Jacob to safety, she taken by an unknown (or is it?) vampire and left on a doorstep in the depths of Europe, England to be exact. There, Renesmee aged quickly, and six years later looks the way she does in this story. Renesmee, a few years later, goes back to the United States with only the locket around her neck, and the knowledge of who and what she is lost over time. But how is that possible, because it wasn't by nature that her memories were lost. She managed to keep some, but in fear, did not go out to seek her family, being told they gave her up because she was different.. .More will be learned as the story progresses.**

**Chapter 1**

Carefully, I took the phone away from my ear and slid my thumb over the end button. With a slow breath, I try to calm down the panic from my body. I can feel hot tears behind my eyes daring me to break apart, but instead I push my way through the doors leading into the Arts building of my college, and head into the bright Texas sunshine. It was October, but it was so hot, that all I wore was a thin tank top.

I dropped my phone into my shoulder bag and then wiped the beads of sweat from my chest. I looked up and it seemed as if a haze was coming down at me. I needed another breath before I could take another step, but eventually I made it to the side of the road where my ride was waiting for me. I was just about to open the door of the worn, black Focus, my fingers sliding underneath the handle.

"Remee!" Someone shouted from behind me. I pushed my hair away from my face and turned to look. Mary was coming out of the Science building and jogging to catch up to me. "I wanted to ask you.." She breathed when she reached me.

"Yes?" I asked, I was itching to get out of the hot air and to the fresh air conditioning of the car.

"You're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

I smiled. "Of course." I told y'all I'd be there, didn't I?"

"Good. I was just making sure, because you have a tendency to cancel plans."

"Marie, I do have _a lot _of responsibilities that I--"

"Oh we know, I was just making sure. I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked off. Before anyone else could grab my attention, I quickly opened the door and swung myself inside. I slammed the door and leaned towards the air vents, letting the cold air calm me. I sat up and turned to my driver.

"Hello, William." I grabbed my seatbelt as we drove off the campus and into busy traffic. "How was your day at school?" William looked a bit tired. His black hair was pushed back from his face and standing up in the back. I reached up and smoothed it down.

"The same as every other day. How was yours?" He cursed as someone cut us off.

"I had an unexpected phone call just before you arrived."

"From who?"

"Your school." I said, looking up at him expectantly. He was grinning. "William, I don't find this in the least bit funny."

"Sorry." He laughed, trying to fix his features. I sighed. "Did they tell you the whole story?"

"All of it."

"Look, I didn't mean to do it…It wasn't really an _accident,_ but I could have fixed it another way." He smiled again. "But you should've seen the look on that guys face. It was priceless."

"I bet it was. You need to watch yourself, William. Life isn't all fun and games. You'll realize that as you get older."

"I'm seventeen!"

"And still too young to understand the consequences of your actions apparently. Make sure you pull up right in front." I added as we approached the small white building. As I opened the door I could see him scowling beside me. "Stay here."

"Where would I go?"

I sighed and walked up to the building. I was glad to feel the cool air as I walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late." I said as I approached the front desk. The girl with the pink uniform smiled at me. All the employees here seemed to always be in the spot of wanting to please me. It got on my nerves, because it had been going on all my life. "Just go right in, Miss Cullen." I thanked them and stepped into the larger, principle room of the building.

"There you are!"

….

_I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself_

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over

….

Will was gripping the steering wheel pretty tight when I came out, but I didn't regret saying those things to him. I loved him, and I didn't want him screwing up his life like this, even though he had more chances than others. I knew he was trying, and I knew he'd pass out of that phase soon. I hoped. My time as a seventeen year old, or what would have been considered the looks of seventeen, passed by quicker than this. I had no idea when Will was finally going to grow up.

Carefully, and with a burst of frustration, I buckled Elizabeth, Georgie, and Max into their seats, which took up the entire back seat. Because of this, Clarissa and Christopher took the bus home from school on an ordinary day. Today I guessed it was Christopher at home alone again. Clarissa usually found somewhere to be until late at night. She seemed to have a force pushing her away from our home. I only wished it wasn't going to push her away from me. She was nearing William's age, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I was having a hard time trusting her at the moment. And her friends were out of this world-- in the negative sense.

Once I was seated in the passenger seat I placed my hand over Will's. I rubbed his knuckles for a second and whispered, "want me to drive?" William let out a slow breath and looked at me, shaking his head. I patted his cheek. And rested my fingers on his neck. "Just be careful next time, okay?" He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, and then I let go of him and he shifted into drive.

…..

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life  
….

Bella's POV

It's been this long. A very long journey of tracking and misunderstanding. It's not like I hated my entire life over the past twenty-eight years. That's how long I've been undead. And that's also how long I've lived without half my heart. One half belonged here with Edward Cullen, my husband and sire. The other half was somewhere in the world, dead or alive or half way in between. I didn't know. But there wasn't one day when I didn't think about my Renesmee, when I didn't always keep a picture of her on me. And when I hoped she was thinking of me somewhere.

Was she searching for me like I've been searching for her? Or did she forget about me, moved on? Right now I wonder if she even looks the same. Dry tears are held back by nature inside my skull. I sniff. I feel his cold fingers slide into mine and I try to keep my feelings inside. I've been good at that now. Good at lying. Good at not letting the bad feelings show on the outside, and no one knew about them on the inside. Except Jasper. Though I knew he tried his best not to know what I was feeling, it probably sickened the hell out of him. But Edward didn't know, and I didn't know how Jasper could keep it from him. Unless Edward did know…. But he would have told me, wouldn't he?

Exasperated, I turned and curled myself deeper into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and slowly brought the tips of his fingers up my spine. I breathed, relaxing momentarily. I could feel his lips in my hair, his breath sending his honey perfume into my face. If I could have fallen asleep, this would've been the time.

There was a doorbell downstairs, but Edward and I stayed where we were. We were in an entirely different state now, Alaska, no one worth talking to knew where we were. But, suddenly, Edward was sitting up. In a fraction of a second he was across the room and pressing his hand against the door. I watch, leaning on my arm as he listened to the minds downstairs.

"Who is it?" I whispered. Edward turned and looked at me. I saw sadness and excitement mixed in his features.

"An old friend has come with some very interesting news."

"Really?" I was standing next to him now.

"He knows where she is." He murmured into my neck. My body went rigid.

….  
_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it_

**AN: Okay, so this story has been taunting and haunting me for a long time. It's more of an experiment to see if you'd like it. So, what do you think? Is it too out there? Check out the banner I made for it out on my site!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't know I had gotten that many reviews for chapter one, or else I would have updates sooner. I have been updating more regularly now. You might have gotten author alerts in your email, but because you don't read my maximum ride or Sarah Dessen stories, it just seems like I haven't posted in a while. But its been every two days and I'm glad I'm getting into the hang of things. My school is still on strike, which means that I've been lazy and without internet on my laptop and siblings who are obsessed with the computer, I have had little chance to write and post up. **

**Books I bought today: Tales of Beetle the Bard (Yay! It's finally out and I cannot wait to read it!), The Dangerous Days of Daniel X by James Petterson (I'm anxious to see what this is about), and You Know Where to Find Me by Rachel Cohn (I own all her books except this one and I saw it and had to buy it. Seriously I jumped up and down in the bookstore going "There's another Rachel Cohn book! Ah!" I scared my older sister.**

**An answer to some of the reviews: Renesmee looks more like early twenties. So it gets difficult for her kids (yes all those kids are hers) to call her mom in public because obviously that is not humanly possible. **

**Can you guess who the father is?**

**On with chapter two**

**Chapter two:**

If I stood at two and a half feet, had brown hair that flowed straight down my back--but was usually damp and messy-- and had a sickness that no one could cure, my name would be Elizabeth. My two year old daughter, Elizabeth, is probably my most cherished child. I am not saying I love her more or anything, I am just stating that she is the child in which I shake over, the one I can barely let out of my sight. I won't even let her father take her off alone. It was a problem for me when I needed to let her go for 6 hours a day at a daycare so that I could work. I am never completely unwound until I have all of my children with me in the same room. That's how protective of them I am.

You might have found my story a bit unlikely as you read the first instalment of my story. I am sorry if it made you turn away and roll your eyes. But, this is what happened to me. I'm just a 28 year old girl stuck in a twentyish year old body. By reading about how many kids I have, you might call me some kind of a nympho hooker or something along those lines. That wouldn't be the case. I mean, I could be just very fertile or something. Oh, I'm making myself laugh right now. Actually, the thing is that there is one father to all my children. If you have read my mother's story, then you would probably be able to guess who this man is. To him, I am the reason to his existence. He's pretty important to me too, but I just don't see why he has to live a country away from me. He has his reason I guess. A stupid one though. I see him about once every five or six months, or whenever I can get a chance to meet him half way.

Every time we meet it has to be in a different place. I have moved from place to place many times in my life too. It's not a good thing to stay in one place for too long, especially when you have some psycho killer vampire after you. But you probably know about him too.

So there's my short explanation. You can stop reading if you like, or you can read my story on as well. Or finish this instalment and then make your judgement. But I want you to finish the entire story, because then you wouldn't know what you're missing.

Texas is a very warm state. Usually I love the heat, but recently it's been making me sick. But I love this land. I love the area and the livestock and the people in the city. It's all amazing. And I live in an area just out of Houston that is more houses than city, which means I get a bit of country and a bit of city. And a big backyard. Not that I let my kids go and play out there on their own.

Our house wasn't a mansion either, and was just big enough for William and Clarissa to employ the basement, Christopher to share a room with Georgie and Elizabeth, and Max with me. Right now I am lounged out on half of our sectional sofa with my back up against the cushions. A Slurpee on the coffee table leaves a ring of green syrup. The remote control is on the floor in front of me and a rerun of Friends cracks jokes that I heard when I watched the same episode this morning. Oh how I love Saturdays.

"Now can I?"

"Nope."

Another moment passes by.

"Now can I?"

"Nope."

This has been going on for about half an hour now. Christopher isn't getting bored of it yet though. He smacks his lips. "Now?"

I wait a couple seconds so I can lean forward and take a large gulp from my drink. I lean back and rest back into the television. "Nope."

"Aggh!"

"Aggh!" I echo him. He leans forward from where he is seated on the floor with his arms crossed and his chin resting on top them over the cushion of the sofa. I look down at him and ruffle is black curls. "In a bit, okay. Go get dressed. We've still got a bit of time."

I turned back to the television but watched him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be deep in thought, but then his face cleared and he seemed happy.

"Can we go out for dinner first! Then we can leave now?!" He seemed so excited, that I didn't want to say no.

"Fine. Go get dressed." He grinned, showing me his perfect teeth, and then he stood up and ran up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him.

He came down 10 minutes later wearing a Metallica t-shirt with plaid suspenders and a pair of jean shorts. I just smiled and shook my head. "Willy, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I heard him from downstairs. Clarissa came up the stairs right behind him.

"Changed your mind?" I asked. A roll of the eyes was followed by a swing of her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I don't relate myself with Hicks like you, which means I am not going to go to a huge field party with every hick in town."

"But we love you." I smiled. "Besides, you can watch the kids."

"Whatever. There asleep anyway."

"For Now. Watch Max around small toys and don't let them eat any sugar whatsoever, alright?" I asked as I slid on my coat.

"What am I, stupid?" She asked as she flopped down onto the sofa.

"Could have fooled me." William said as he walked out of the front door with his little brother on his heels.

"Be good." I murmured before I left.

Bella's POV

Texas. My little girl was in Texas. And now so were we. We made sure we waited until after dark before seeking out the town. Our message deliverer left us with her so he could go back south to take care of something. Now all we needed to do was to find her. It wasn't that big of a town, unless we counted Houston. But Naoul specifically said that they lived in the outskirts.

Yes, all the family came with us. They are all anxious to see Renesmee. And they all wanted to feel something other than snow and cold.

We realized as we walked the streets that everyone was headed the same direction.

"Wouldn't hurt to follow the herd." Emmett joked as we followed a family as they walked.

"Everyone keep your eyes open." Carlisle murmured as we reached a large field with a few thousand people dancing and drinking. There were multi-coloured lanterns hanging from the lamp posts.

"Kinky." Alice said as she watched two a couple guys fooling around in a fight to our left. I laughed.

"It reminds me of Forks." I stated.

I knew with all my heart as we walked that tonight I was going to find my Renesmee.

**www[dot]lupsandtnks[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


End file.
